Unconventional, crazy, but perfect
by whynotwrite123
Summary: I was the Girlfriend of Jacob black... Until she came along ... Damn this imprint bullshit. My name is Kelly Sophia Allen and this is my story.
1. Meeting

Chapter one

I was driving down the street, it was raining again... What's new, this is Forks! It was really hard to see the road and then out of nowhere something jumped out from the side of the road. I swerved trying to avoid whatever it was ... Bad idea. My SUV flipped twice and that's the last thing I remember.

When I woke up I was in a strange room, it was small but cozy. I heard the TV in the background playing some kind of ballgame. I tried to move but that was a huge mistake, my arm screamed in pain so bad I started throwing up that didn't help my stomach which felt like it was being crushed. All of sudden there was someone in the room with me I didn't see who, they grabbed me and carried me into a bathroom. I finished vomiting in the toilet and was so exhausted that I passed out on the floor.

I didn't wake up on the floor though I was back in the bedroom and all cleaned up. This time I was not alone there was a very tall very handsome guy in the room with me. But instead of feeling scared or frightened I had never felt safer in my life.

He hadn't noticed I woke he was sitting on a chair next to the bed staring at the wall. I didn't know what to do, so I tried saying something but that just came out as a nasty cough... My throat was so sore and dry from throwing up I couldn't even talk. The stranger got up and grabbed something off the nightstand. It's water.

"Open up" he said.

I did the water felt amazing going down.

"Where am I, who are you, why am I here?" I said all at once now that I had my voice back. I tried to get up too fast, and almost fell over but he caught me almost before I even realized I was falling.

"Whoa there, sit, calm down your still not better yet" he told me

"Okay. But will you tell me..."

"You're on the Quillette reservation, my name is Jacob Black and you are here because you had a car crash" he said

"I... Uh... Oh no! Did I hit it? Is it alive?" I rambled.

"What hit what?"

"The wolf or bear or something, it was in the road!" I exclaimed

"Oh..." he looked unsure of what to say.

"Oh no, is it dead?"

"No its fine." he said and stood up.

"Why did you bring me here and how did you put a cast on my arm?"

I questioned. It had looked as if I went to the doctor and got fixed up.

"My... Um... Friend is a doctor. I found you on the side of the road and it was faster to come here than a hospital." he explained

"Oh well I need to go home... And my car! Shit! How bad is it?" I asked

"It was pretty messed up but I got it to run again"

"You fixed my car?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah... It wasn't that hard... It only took a few days"

"A FEW DAYS! How long have I been here! My parents are probably freaking out! What am I going to tell them?" I screamed.

"Your parents are out of town remember?" he said

"What?" but then I remembered I was on my way home from the airport the night of the crash. But how did he...

"I couldn't just have you go home and nobody be there. Dr. Cullen tried calling them after he fixed you up but..."

"Wait is the friend that helped me?"

"Yeah he is a... friend of mine and I called him, he told me you'd be fine but were really badly injured, and shouldn't be left alone"

"Oh. I'm just so confused and hungry..." No I am starving! I thought.

"I'll get you some food." he said smiling.

That was how we met, unconventional, crazy, but perfect.

...…...

For the next two weeks I stayed with Jacob. He took care of me and I still couldn't understand why. I met his father Billy and feel in love... Not literally but I felt like he was my father I never met! He welcomed me into his home as if he had known me for ages. Then I met Jake's friends who were nice but didn't really say much to me... Well besides Seth he talked all the time. The more time I spent with Jacob the more I never wanted to leave but in two days my parents would be back and so I had to leave tomorrow.

I woke up and looked around the room for Jake. He was rarely there when I woke up but I wished he was. I felt more complete when he was with me. I decided to get up anyway and take a shower. My arm was still sore but I had gotten good at showering without getting my cast wet. After I got dressed and cleaned up a little I decided to make breakfast for everyone. That's when I saw it... Out of the window in the kitchen, a huge wolf... The wolf that I saw that night! ...Then there was another and another until there was an entire pack of giant wolves in the back yard. I was frozen I couldn't move... But then what I saw next had caused me to pass out. That giant wolf turned into Jacob black in a blink of an eye. I fell to the floor.

"Kelly! Kelly wake up" I heard someone saying.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob standing over me with a very worried expression.

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed and hugged me.

I was stunned, Jacob, the wolf, THE WOLF!

"THE WOLF!" I screamed.

"What are you..." he started to say but then his face got serious.

"What did you see Kelly?" He said in a hushed voice.

"I... Uhh saw giant wolves in the backyard... I saw you and it and I... I'm going crazy!" I mumble

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jake screamed and let go of me.

"I'm s...s...sorry, I didn't I don't, Jake!" I say and started crying. I didn't know what was happening but I felt him slipping away. And I couldn't take it.

He saw me crying on the floor and came and picked me up and put me on my feet. He looked at me but I would look up. I put his finger on my chin and tilted my head up...

"I ..."

"Shh..." he said and then he kissed me.

I was surprised at first but then I stated to kiss back. It was like heaven, I never wanted to let go. I have wanted to kiss him but I just didn't want to seem desperate. It was worth the wait. When we finally pulled apart we were both out of breath and faces flushed.

"Well um... That was nice" I said.

We both laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that" he said.

"It's fine" I said. Still dazed from the kiss

"I have to tell you something" he said

Oh no serious again...

That's when he told me,everything.


	2. First Date

.

Jacob was a wolf... I mean werewolf. I took the news surprisingly well Jake told me. He was glad I only passed out once , but I mean if a guy transformed into a wolf in front of your face you'd pass out too! I knew everything about the pack, the legends and even the cold ones. It explained alot if the unexplained creepy things that were always happening. It wasn't really a surprise to me that the cullens were vampires, they just didn't seem human at all. After Jake explained everything things between us were amazing. I did go home but Jake came to see me he even met my parents, they love him. We started hanging out more And more until finally he asked me out on a date.

"Hey beautiful" he said when I opened the door.

"Hello there handsome" I said smirking.

"Have her home by 11:00 Jacob, and take care of my daughter" my Dad said with a stern look.

"I will Mr. Allen" Jake said politely and pulled me closer into his shoulder.

" Have fun, be safe" my mom called from the kitchen as we headed out the door.

We got into Jakes car and left.

"So mister were are u taking me"

"You'll see" he said smiling.

We drove from at least a good half an hour and I started to become very anxious.

"Jake will you please tell me where we are going" I asked

"You'll see soon enough" he said as he made a right turn down a dirt path.

"Hmm" I said.

"What?" he questioned

"Your not taking my out here cause it would be easy to hide the body right?" I said joking.

" Kelly I would never, ever hurt you" he said seriously, " but If I was going go "hide the body" I wouldn't need a forest" he said smiling.

"Funny." I say blankly.

"It's right around here" He said

It was almost dark to were the sky was a pinkish purple color and the sun looked bright orange. Beautiful. The car finally stopped but I didn't see anything but trees. Jake came around and opened the door for me. He took my hand and we started walking.

"Okay I need you to close your eyes" he said

"Jakkke! Come on we are.." I was cut off by too big hands shielding my eyes.

" Just walk" he instructed

"Don't you let me fall Jacob Black!" I said sternly.

"I would never" He said. And I could almost picture the smirk that he had on his face at the moment.

We walked for about a minute, with me fumbling and trapping minimal times thanks to Jake's quick reflexes.

Then he said "Okay. You can open your eyes"

I did. And wow I had never seen anything so beautiful. And it was all for me.

In the middle of the woods, there was a gazebo. It was wooden, and had lights twinkling all around it. It was magnificent, surrounded by flowers and greenery. There was a table in the middle set for two. (Picture in my Profile).Jake led me over to my seat and pulled it out for me.

"Thank you kind Sir." I said playfully.

"M'Lady" He said joking back.

He went over and sat down in his seat.

"This is wow, just wow." I said as I looked around at everything

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you" He said.

"Well mission accomplished. How did you do all of this, I mean I'm sure this all wasn't just here."

"Nope. I made it." He said.

"You made what?" I questioned.

"All of it"

"You made the Gazebo?" I said.

"Yep. And set up the lights and made...well asked Emily to make the food, But yeah I did all of this" He said proudly.

I didn't even respond I just got up and went over to him. I could tell he was confused until I smiled down at him and kissed him.

"Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is by far the sweetest, nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Besides saving my life but, hey you did that too." I said and kissed him again.

"Well, wow, no problem." He said as I walked back over to my side of the table.

"So how long have you been planning this?" I asked.

"Awhile..." He replied.

"Hmm, I was wondering what took you so long to ask me out!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well I couldn't just take you for a dinner and a movie, that's so...Plain. And you are not Plain." He told me.

"Neither are you." I said.

He smiled at me and then got this really weird look on his face.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, It's just I have been waiting to eat this food since Emily dropped it off." He explained.

"Haha ...Well let's dig in!" I laughed.

The rest of the night was great, we laughed, ate, joked, ate some more, danced and kissed. I never felt so special in my life. Jake was like my best friend and the love of my life all wrapped up in one. I have never felt like this before in my life, it was like Jake was my life. How could I feel this way when I haven't even known him that long. I would do anything for him. He is my other half and everything is perfect.

But you know what they say "this is the calm before the storm". Great.

I Love Reviews. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. IMPRINT

Chapter 3

I had such an amazing time on my date with Jake. When I'm with him it's like my life is complete, and when I'm not all I want is to be near him again. It's been about a month that we have been together and everything is perfect.

My phone started ringing. I look at the caller ID and saw it was Jake. He told me that he had to tell me something very exciting the other day but he wanted to do it right. I hope that's why he is calling.

"Hey baby what's up" I say into the phone.

"I need you to come to the Cullen's now." Jake said with a very low weak voice.

"Jake, what is wrong?" I questioned

"Just come" He said and hung up.

I was panicking. I had only been over the Cullen's a couple of times. Once when I had to pick Jake up because he was so tired he couldn't even run home, again when we had to or more he had to go check on Bella because she was sick with some virus so I wasn't allowed to come in. Not that I really wanted to, Bella hated me. Not that she ever came right out and said it but I could feel it, I just never understood why. I just assumed it was because I was with Jake, I knew the history between them but she chose Edward so I couldn't fully understand her hatred toward me. Jake even yelled at her once because she was so rude to me and he just said "what do you want from me! I finally find her and all you do is try to hurt her! You're my best friend Bella but she is mine". After that he didn't talk about going over there anymore. So for Jake to call me like that I knew something was wrong, terribly wrong I could tell by his voice. I jumped in my car and headed straight for the Cullen's. When I finally got to the house I saw somebody pacing back and forth. What the hell is that Edward Cullen? I got out of the car slowly and saw Edward stop for a minute look at me and then continue pacing outside of the house. I walked up the porch and looked at him, he looked like shit! I didn't even think that was possible.

"Ed-Edward are you okay?" I asked him.

His face showed some many emotions I didn't know what to think. At one point I thought he was going to straight out kill me.

"No" he finally answered.

"Can you tell me what's wrong" I asked concerned.

"Find Jake. He has some explaining to do to you." He said with hatred.

He was livid. What could Jake have done to piss him off that much?

"Okay..." I said and made my way into the house.

"Jake?" I called out.

I hear some commotion in the living room so I decided to head there. When I got there I saw all of the Cullen's except Dr. Cullen sitting on the couches. Then I saw Jake holding something. Wait not something... Someone. A baby. He saw me and smiled. Seeing that made me feel better until his smile faded. He got up and handed the baby to Rosalie and motioned for me to follow him. We walked into the kitchen and he still hadn't said a word.

"Jacob. What the HELL is going on?" I hissed.

"A lot" He said sitting down.

"Well would you mind explaining it to me" I said taking a seat next to him.

"Imprinting" he said

"What? What is imprinting" I said confused.

"It is something werewolves do, when they find their soul mates, it's hat I wanted to talk to you about, before..." he said still not looking at me.

I didn't understand isn't this good thing I mean I wanted to tell him I loved him since the first time I saw him and I thought I was going crazy. Now this is the explanation.

"Okay that's great" I said smiling but he didn't return the smile.

"I don't understand how it happened but I thought I thought for sure it was you my entire pack did. They way I felt was like nothing before the whole world stopping and everything. I just don't get it!" he said frustrated.

"I-II-it's not me?" I say on the verge of crying.

"I don't know I'm so confused. I don't get it!" he said.

"What the he'll do you mean! How can you not know!" I say storming out of the kitchen.

"Who the hell is the little slut I'll kill her!" I under my breath. Then I heard a huge growl and saw Bella at the top of the stairs. She looks different...

"You won't touch a hair on her head!" she screeched.

The last things I remember was hearing Edward say "No Bella!" and then blackness.

...

Ouch. Ugh I can't even open my eyes. Where hell am I. I finally am able to open my eyes and I see I'm in a white room. It looks like a hospital room with all the machines. What the hell I look down and see the machines are hooked up to me. I can barely move. But I have to get out of here now. I see me left leg is in a cast and my right shoulder down my entire arm is in a cast and a sling. I slowly try to creep off the bed. Bad I idea. I fall straight on my face.

"Ah!" I scream in pain.

And then I see two pairs of feet enter the room and Dr. Cullen helping me up.

"Kelly you should not move by yourself" I hear Dr. Cullen say to me as he puts me back on the bed.

I look around the room. Alice is getting ice for my head and Dr. Cullen is putting IV's back into my arm.

"W-what is going on?" I ask Dr. Cullen.

"You had an accident and so I got you all fixed up and you're now in my home office." He said smiling.

Home office. This did not look like an office.

"Why…wait an accident?" I ask confused.

"Bella didn't mean to…" I hear Alice says with hesitation in her voice.

"BELLA! BELLA did this to me! What the hell! Are you kidding me what the hell did I ever do to her." I yell.

"You unintentionally threatened her…um daughter." Alice says slowly.

What are these people talking about! I didn't even know Bella had a DAUGHTER!

"Her daughter! I had no idea she had one! How could I threaten someone I didn't even know about?" I shout.

Alice looked like she was about to explain but then Dr. Cullen cut her off saying

"Alice I think that's enough. It is not our place."

"NO! I want to know please just tell me! I don't understand anything, I'm busted up as all hell and I can't even find out WHY!" I say on the sobbing.

"Kelly my dear, I am terribly sorry about all of this. But Jacob must explain this not us." Dr. Cullen said.

"Then. Bring. Him. In." I tell them seriously.

Neither one said a word. And then the door opened and I saw Jake come in.

"I'll be back to check on you in about an hour" Dr. Cullen said then he and Alice left the room.

I looked back at Jake. He looked so hurt, torn apart like he hadn't slept in days.

"Jacob Black tell me what is going on right now!" I yell at him.

"Bella attacked you because you said that you were going to kill Nessie." He said to me.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Her daughter, Renesmee." He told me.

"I NEVER said that!" I yell.

"You did but you didn't realize it" He said looking down.

"What…"

But then it hit me. ("Who the hell is the little slut I'll kill her!")

"You imprinted on A BABY!" I scream at him.

"Kelly it is not like that! I don't think of her like that! GOD! What kind of guy do think I am" He said defensively.

"Honestly I don't know anymore!" I say and start sobbing.

"Kelly please don't cry. It kills me to see you cry" He says hugging me.

I want to hold on to him. I want to forget everything and just be there with him. But I couldn't.

"Jake, I love you. But it is killing me!"

Great the first time I say I love you has to be now. I see the pain in his eyes, like he is fighting an internal battle that can't be won.


	4. A Brother's Love

I couldn't sit in there and watch him look the way he did. All I wanted to do was hug him and say everything is okay. But it was not okay. How could he imprint on two people! Or one in half people from what I'm told! She is not even fully human and werewolves and vampires are enemies! This just should not be. I'm literally getting sick thinking about it and I have to ask Jake to leave because just the sight of him is making it hurt so much more. About five minutes after Jake leaves I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say.

I see Dr. Cullen come into the room.

"Hello Kelly how are you feeling?" he asks in a caring voice.

"Let's see, how am I feeling? well... My boyfriend is in love with a half vampire baby, that babies mother tried to kill me and now I am struck her in a house where I am not wanted...by anyone." I say strangely calm.

"Kelly, you are not unwanted here. It is a very difficult situation..."

I could tell he was trying to comfort me but how could he? He and I both knew that there is only one person that could make me feel better and he was probably too busy watching Sesame Street with the love of his life to even care.

"It's fine, just do what you gotta do" I say and lay back.

I feel him check my casts for swelling, checking my vital signs and then he asks if I am in pain. I don't really know how to answer my physical and emotional pain are very blurred at the moment and I can't decipher which is which.

"I'm fine." I lie but I can tell by his face he doesn't believe me.

"Kelly, if there is one person in this house you don't have to hide your feelings from it is me. Doctor- patient confidentiality." He says with a smile.

"Dr Cullen..."

"Call me Carlisle dear."

"Okay Carlisle, I am feeling awesome! I have aches and pains all over my body, a pounding in my head and I can't tell what is real anymore." I say and unexpectedly start crying.

"I'm very sorry Kelly. I can't imagine how this feels for you. Everyone is very confused..." He says and stops as someone comes into the room.

"Carlisle, can I have a minute with her please." Edward says.

"Of course, Kelly I'm going to give you some pain medication for your leg and some medicine for you head ache okay?" Carlisle says and injects fluid into my IV. As he turns to leave

I see that his eyes are black as night.

When he leaves the room I start to get an uneasy feeling. I haven't ever been alone in a room alone with him before. I haven't even ever been this close to him before. There is an awkward silence and we just stare at each other.

"Um Kelly, I don't really know how to say this... But I am... um ...sorry" He says surprisingly.

Out of all the things I would have thought he would say that was definitely not one of them. How do respond to that? It's okay your wife tried to kill me? No hard feelings?

"I...um...thanks" I say.

"Well I also came to tell you that my family is going on a hunting trip. They haven't um... fed in awhile I am ... going to stay here with you. I just wanted to make sure you where at least somewhat comfortable with that" He explains

"Okay, that sounds fine" I say back.

"Good then, Carlisle will be back to check on you before he leaves" he says walking toward the door.

"Um Edward ..." I say and he turns to look at me.

"I really appreciate it, all of it" I say smiling.

I smiles back and walks out the door.

Well that was definitely the weirdest thing ever. I was relieved that Jake would be gone, so I could get out of this room for awhile. My head is feeling a lot better but whatever Dr. Carlisle gave me is making me extremely tired.

...

I woke up and noticed that it was now dark outside. I must have slept all day. I could use something to drink that medicine always makes me so thirsty.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

I look and I see Edward walking in with a glass of water on a tray.

"I thought you might be thirsty" he says and hands me the glass.

I should have known. Jacob told me about his mind reading abilities.

"I didn't think I was thinking that loudly" I say jokingly.

He looked confused or unsure I couldn't really tell but it was weird.

"I um, I just heard you get up, that bed is really creaky" he says.

"Oh I just thought with the whole mind reading thing you just heard that I was thirsty" I say and take another sip of water.

He just looks at me and I start to feel very uneasy.

"I just thought, I mean Jacob told me about it and so..." I say trying to break the silence.

"I ... I didn't... I mean I can't hear your thoughts" he says looking more confused than me.

"Oh, well alright. I didn't really want anyone to know what I'm thinking; I might offend someone and almost get killed for it." I say laughing.

Surprisingly I hear Edward chuckle softly and then sets the tray I hadn't noticed he was holding on the side table. He brought a full breakfast in bed meal accompanied by some pain medication. He hands me the three white pills and refills my water. I take the pills and wash them down with the water. I look at the food a notice just how hungry I am. It's a full spread. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, a cup of assorted fruits and orange juice. I guess I must have slept longer than I thought. I look out the window and see the sun starting to rise. I slept all day yesterday! Well this food looks amazing no matter what especially for somebody that doesn't eat it looks really well prepared. Edward sees me eyeing the food and grabs the side table and wheels it over my bed so that the food is right in front of me.

"Thank you Edward, everything looks amazing." I say and start eating.

I actually sigh because it tastes so good. And I become aware of how strange it sounded because Edward is laughing at me. I have never seen him laugh before.

"Hey, you can't make fun of a cripple!" I say laughing.

"Oh no, I wasn't making fun." he says trying to be serious but just ends up laughing even harder.

"So, do you think I could get out of this room for awhile?" I ask.

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" He says already moving the table, and lowering the bed.

"Honestly anywhere would be better than this room." I say laughing.

"Well then let's get you out of here." He says helping me up.

"Thanks" I say as we walk out of the room. Well more like Edward walks out of the room supporting all of my weight. When we get into the hallway I can see the sun is shining through the window which was very strange for Forks. Then something catches my eye and I notice that it's Edward, he really does sparkle. I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You realize you are sparkling right?" I say as we get down the stairs.

"I never notice it anymore." He says shaking his head and then laughs.

"What's so funny?" I say mockingly.

"Nothing, it's just that your reaction to my "sparkling" was completely different than um Bella's. It actually is what I have always thought. Very weird." He says.

"It is quite strange. I didn't mean to insult you, it's just you don't see that every day." I say.

"No I get it, and I take no offense." He says smiling.

"Okay I am not trying to make this anymore awkward than it already is but I have a question." I say looking down at the floor.

"Ask away." I hear him say.

"Okay well I think I mean I know that you should probably hate me. I mean Bella is your wife and I totally get that, which is why none of this makes any sense. I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate everything you've done, it's just very odd. " I say quietly.

I finally look up at him and see that he is smiling again.

"Kelly, I don't hate you mostly because I have no real reason to. There is something else though it in itself is very odd." He says pausing.

I wait for him to continue.

"You remind me of someone." He says smiling as though he is picturing them right now.

"Who?" I question.

"Marie, my little sister." He says.

"You have a sister?" I ask completely confused.

"No I had a sister." He says gravely.

"It was back a long time ago, when I was still human. She was only a year younger than me but I always looked after her. She had the same dark brown almost black hair like you. She was a very sweet genuine girl but she had the same spunk I see in you. She was never one to give up and she always and an opinion about everything. After my father died it was very hard on her and she used to come into my room at night and I would sing her lullaby's to help her sleep. When the influenza hit, she got it first. I took care of her for months, just hoping she would get better. But then I too got sick as well as my mother so we were all put into the hospital. I don't remember ever leaving the house my fever was so high that I couldn't even open my eyes but when I woke up in the hospital bed the first thing I thought was where is Marie. I tried calling for her but nobody answered until finally a nurse came in to check on me. I asked her "where is my sister", repeatedly until finally she asked for her name and went to go check for me. When she returned I could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good news. She looked at me and said "I am very sorry son, but she's gone." I couldn't bare it. I didn't even move and I stayed that way up until Carlisle found me, I didn't even want to live at that point which is probably why I was in such bad condition. I haven't thought about Marie in such a long time. The only person I ever spoke about her with was Carlisle because he had actually been taking care of her before she passed."

Wow. I was not expecting that at all!

"I am really sorry Edward" I say and I notice that we have been standing at that end of the stairs for a long time now.

"Yes, it was a very hard thing and even after 108 years I still miss her. I don't mean to um… creep you out but you really do remind me of her and that is partly the reason I wanted to stay here with you. Believe me Bella was not all too pleased with it but I convinced her." He says.

"Edward, I …um…I don't know what to say."

I really don't know what to say. That was so weirdly sweet that I'm stunned. I don't know what comes over me but I lean into him and hug him. He is stiff at first but then and gently hugs me back. I realize then that if this situation weren't so screwed up we might actually be friends.

"So now that I am like a sister to you does that mean I won't be attacked, at least not as much?" I say nervously laughing.

"Yes, I realize that you may be still afraid of us because of that but we do not all wanted to kill you, well at least not for the reasons you think." He says smirking.

"Yeah well I really didn't mean to threaten your daughter. It was just so messed up and I had no idea. I still have no idea how this is happening. It's like one minute Jacob and I are great and now he is in love with a baby." I say sadly.

"Believe me Kelly you are not the only one who is upset with that." He says.

"Yeah… I mean not that I want you to kill Jake but how are you okay with that." I say.

"Oh I am not okay with it but Renesmee loves Jake too." He says.

Ouch that hurts.

"So I am like the other women now screwing with this happy family. I know what kind of position this puts you in. I mean no matter how much I remind you of your sister I'm not. And Renesmee is your daughter and you want her to be happy." I say.

"That is true. I do want my daughter to be happy but I don't want you to be miserable because of it. This isn't your fault Kelly, this is Jacobs fault entirely. He is hurting you and it is not a pretty sight to bear. Of course I want my daughter to be happy and have someone who loves her but Jacob loves you too. I do not fully understand this imprinting thing but I know what the difference between right and wrong is. What Jacob is doing to you is wrong." He says sympathetically.

"Well can I take back what I said about not wanting you to kill him?" I say and laugh because I know if I don't I will burst out crying and I don't want that.

"Oh you have no idea." He says laughing too.

We both stand there laughing so hard because there is nothing else to do. Edward can't fix this, I can't fix this. We both know that we are inadvertently on two separate imaginary teams not by choice but by fate. I look up at him stifling another laugh because he has never looked more human than the way he looks now.

"Let's go outside." I say grabbing his hand.

"Okay." He says following along.

When we set outside into the beautiful warm breezy day I feel a sense of calm wash over me. That is until I hear someone say…

"What the hell is this?"


	5. Eggplant

"What the hell is this?"

Just when I thought things were looking up! Of course I should know better. I turn around and am faced with a very angry Jacob. I follow is gaze and I realize that I'm still holding Edwards hand so I quickly let go.

"I said what the HELL IS THIS?" He says gesturing between Edward and

me.

"Nice to see you too Jake." I say walking away.

I can't believe him. He has no right or reason to be jealous!

"Hey! Kelly! COME BACK HERE!" I hear Jacob yell.

"Jacob calm down." I hear Edward say.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS LEECH!" I hear Jacob yell.

Oh here we go! I can hear him walking up behind me. I know he is angry. His breathing sounds more like growling. And his footsteps sound like an earthquake shaking the ground beneath me. What does he want from me? I can't do this anymore! He finally catches up to me and I stop because I can feel his eyes burning a hole into my back. I spin around and face him.

"What Jake? Huh? What do you want?" I scream at him.

He just stands there and doesn't say anything but I know he is still pissed. His breathing is heavy and both of his hands are balled up into fists.

"What was that back there?" He hisses at me.

"What was what Jacob?" I say taunting him.

I know it's not the smartest idea but at this point I really don't care. He has no right being mad at me! I can do whatever the hell I want with whoever the hell I want!

"You know what!" He yells.

He has never been this angry before at least not at me. I am almost positive that if I push anymore he will phase right in front of me.

"Nothing Jake, it was nothing." I tell him calmly.

"Nothing? YOU WERE HOLDING HANDS WITH...WITH THAT BLOODSUCKER!" He screams at me and I cringe away from him.

No matter how mad Jacob has gotten he has never been like this. I am caught by surprise that he is literally screaming in my face. A part of me is actually scared.

"I... I ... We... I just pulled him outside and uh...I..." I was at a loss for words.

How could he talk to him like that! How dare he! Do I really mean so little to him now that he is okay with screaming in my face like that? What do you do when the guy you love looks at you like he is going to kill you! I want to cry but I'm do pissed off I can't. Jacob would have never treated me like this, never! I don't know what comes over me but slap him clear across the face. What I didn't realize is that it was going to hurt me more than him.

"Ah!" I say grabbing my hand.

"Kelly, are you okay!" Jake says reaching for my hand.

I flinch away from him.

"Let me see it" he says in a caring voice.

The voice of MY Jacob. The one who would call at 3 AM just because he missed the sound of my voice, the who used to drive all the way over to my house just to kill the spiders that would get in through my bedroom window, the one who would tell me he loved me every time he got the chance, the one that promise to protect me and said he would never do anything to hurt me.

I give him my hand but I can't stop looking at him. This is my Jacob. The one that loves me, that cares about me! I can't believe how much I've missed this. I start crying and Jacob thinks it's because of my hand. So he takes me inside to Carlisle's office and shuts the door. What do I do now?

"How bad does it hurt?" Jake says breaking the silence.

"It's not that bad, really." I lie.

My hand is throbbing with pain and is already turning a nasty purple color. But I didn't want him to feel bad. I mean it kind of was my fault to be honest. I knew better but I just couldn't help it.

"Don't lie. Your hand looks like an eggplant." He says smiling.

"An eggplant? Really?" I say laughing.

"Hey! It's the only thing I could think of!"

"Yeah, yeah" I say smiling.

"I missed that." He says looking at me.

"Missed what?" I ask.

"Your smile" He says touching my face.

"Jake ...I..."

"Jakey?" I hear a little voice say and Jake pulls his hand away like he was touching fire.

"Nessie hun, what are you doing in here?" Jacob says walking over and picking her up. She doesn't say anything put she puts her hand on Jakes face and he laughs and pats her head. I felt like I was interrupting a private conversation but I knew I had to say something.

"I should find Carlisle."I say walking past them.

Once I was out of the room I felt like I could breathe again. I can't keep doing this to myself. He chose her I have to get over it. But as always easier said than done.

I make my way downstairs and start to look for Carlisle. I don't see anyone so I make my way into the kitchen. When I turn the corner I am confronted with a pissed off Bella. Well what the hell else is new!

"Excuse me." I say moving past her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear her hiss.

I don't say anything I just keep walking.

"I'm talking to you!" she says and pulls my arm back.

"Let go of me." I say turning to face her.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" She says shoving me against the wall.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but I'm done with this! You're a goddamn vampire Bella! I'm aware you can kick my ass! I don't care anymore! Go ahead break another bone, fracture some more ribs! I'm over this!" I say.

"You're pathetic. Jacob doesn't want you, so you think you can try to move in on Edward? Really Kelly? Can't you see you're unwanted and all you're doing is making it harder on everyone by staying here?" she says and then turns to walk away.

I seriously hate her.

"Bella, I just can't believe that you would even think I would try anything on Edward. No actually I'm surprised you are even worried. Edward deserves better! Ever since you've been with him you've given him a thousand reasons not to trust you! You made out with another guy, For crists sake! Yet he has forgiven everything you've done and you dare to even think that! You really don't see it do you? He is better than you in every way! But still he chooses to love you so much, when you give him no good reason! And JACOB! You used him for years! You used him just so you could be happy, and you gave him nothing but heartache in return! So really Bella, who is the pathetic one?" I say looking right at her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" She screeches.

"If it's not the truth then why are you so upset by it?" I say and walk out of the kitchen.

That girl is one hateful bitch. I'm not sure if it's just me or if she's always been that way. I never hated Bella before I don't necessarily like her but I never hated her. It's funny how things change. I hate change it does nothing but ruin what once was. It took Jacob away from me.

"What happened there?" Edwards's voice says breaking me from my thoughts.

I am confused at first but then I follow his gaze that rests upon my badly bruised hand.

"Oh you know the usual, bitch slapping a werewolf no biggie" I say laughing.

"I see. And what exactly did Jacob do?" he says a little more serious.

"He was being mean. I just couldn't help myself." I tell him.

"Understandable." He says with a smirk.

Now I know that if the situation weren't so terrible Edward and I would be great friends. But it is terrible and he has to know that Bella isn't going to like our newfound friendship.

"Bella will be mad if she see's within a 100 mile radius of one another. I don't really care what she thinks but I do value my life somewhat and I know you probably don't want to upset the misses so probably best if we don't talk." I say halfheartedly.

I watch him for a moment to see what he is going to say but he says nothing.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you but I know it's better if we didn't." I explain.

I look at him again and notice he is not even moving but he is paying close attention to something, something I can't see. He face turns from a blank stare to terror within seconds.

"ALICE!" He tells even though she could hear him whisper.

Alice is next to him before I can even blink.

"You saw?" She says to him.

"Yes. How much time?" he asks impatiently.

"Two days... I think..." She says wearily.

"You think or you know ALICE! This is my daughter we are talking about." Edward hisses.

"I'm not sure! You know that my visions involving Nessie are blurry." She says back.

"I know I'm sorry. We have to come up with a plan." he says more calmly.

"I'll get the others." Alice says and then vanishes.

"Edward what's going on?" I ask worriedly.

"They're coming after Renesmee" He explains.

"Who is?" I question.

"The Volturi"


	6. The Volturi

Chapter 6

The Volturi are coming here, according to Alice's vision. To say that everybody is freaking out is an enormous understatement. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are guarding the house 24/7. Alice is completely focusing on all of the Volturi's decisions, Bella and Edward haven't left Renesmee alone for a second and Jacob has gathered the pack and all of them are on guard. He hasn't taken an eye off Renesmee either and when she goes to home with her parents he is a nervous wreck. So much so that Edward and Bella are staying at the main house, for more protection for Renesmee as they say but really I think it's to give Jacob a peace of mind. I however have been sitting here watching this happen. Everybody moves around me but they barely notice I'm even there. Not that I'm not worried for Renesmee but I don't know what exactly I should do. I know I should hate her, loath her even but she's just a child. If there's one person who understands how easy it is to love Jake it's me, so how can I hate her for it. That's just it I can't. And just because the guy I love, loves her doesn't mean I want anything bad to happen to her. I haven't been sleeping lately, I probably should tell Carlisle but it just feels wrong at a time like this. Everything is just wrong. Everybody is on edge and I can't do anything. I feel useless, but I know there isn't much I could do anyway.

"Kelly can you help me with this?" Jacob's voice says breaking me from my thoughts.

That's the first time he's spoken to me in days. He's looking down and fusing with something but I can't see what it is. I get up and walk over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

He looks up and shows me a necklace. It's a simple silver chain with a wolf pendant on it. The chain is a tangled and the clasp is broken.

"Nessie was playing in the woods and it got tangled in some branches, you were always good with jewelry. Do you think you can fix it?" He says handing it to me.

"Uh…sure. I mean I can try." I say back.

"Thanks." He says smiling at me.

I can't do this not again.

"Yeah, sure no problem." I say and turn away and pretend to start on the necklace.

Well at least I'll have something to distract me.

"Alice now you are sure that they are coming for Renesmee, to take her?" I hear Edward say.

"Edward you saw the vision the same as me. It was a blurry but it always is when concerning Nessie especially with Jacob around. But I know for certain they are coming here to get someone and I can't see the person they are trying to take. So it has to be." She explains.

"Okay." He says and then walks away.

I look back down at the necklace. It's not that bad but I'm going to have to get a new clasp for the back. I start to untangle it and it comes apart surprisingly easily. I look back at the clasp and notice it isn't really broken just weirdly twisted. I am really confused now. The necklace isn't really broken just looks like someone threw it and then picked it up and it got tangled up. I don't understand why Jake would ask me to fix a necklace that's not broken. Unless he just wanted an excuse to talk to me. I'm really getting sick of these mind games. I get up and walk over to Jake. He is sitting on the couch reading to Nessie who has already fallen asleep.

"It's done." I say and throw the necklace at him.

"Whoa what was that for." He says back quietly so is not to wake Nessie.

"You know why! So stop it? Just stop okay I don't want to be pitied by anyone especially not by you Jacob Black." I whisper sharply.

He looks at me with sadness in his eyes but I just can't do this anymore. I walk out of the room into the kitchen but then I realize I just need to get out of this house. So I walk back out through the living room and go out the front door not bothering to shut it when I leave. Being in the fresh air is amazing; I can almost relax out here. He can't do this to me anymore! It just isn't fair, why does he continue with this! Why can't he just tell me to leave, wish me gone. If he did that then maybe I could leave maybe I could walk away. But I can't not when he constantly does this. Pulls me in and pushes me away then pulls me right back in again! I walk into the woods and stop when I notice someone is following me.

"Kelly…" I hear Jacob say from behind me.

I don't turn around but I hear him walk closer to me. He doesn't stop until he is so close I can hear his breathing. I turn around and we are face to face so close that our noses are almost touching. I don't look him in the eyes. My eyes stay fixed on our feet below. I start to move my eyes up past his legs, his stomach and they are now resting on his chest. I watch it rise and fall a little unevenly. I finally look up. When I see his brown eyes looking down at me my heart breaks in a million pieces. I don't know what to do or say. I'm at a loss for words and being this close to him again is making it hard to remember what words are.

"Jacob…" I start but I am cut off by him kissing me!

I hesitate at first but I finally give in and kiss him back. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me. I lean in hold on to him like I am never letting go. We finally stop but I don't let go of him, I stay just where I am wrapped up in his arms and I look at him. He looks happy for once. Not hurt or conflicted just happy like how it was before.

"I love you." I say looking him in the eyes.

Before he has a chance to say anything Edward is standing next to us.

"They're here. We have to go." He says hurriedly.

Jacob looks at him and nods. He let go of me and I can already feel him slipping away. I let him go; this is something he needs to do. I know he will come back. He has to I know he loves me and I love him. He just has to protect Nessie right now. When this is all over he will, I hope he will. I know I should head back but there's nothing for me to do. Everything will be okay.

"Well, well this was certainly easier than I had expected." I hear a voice laugh from behind me.

I turn around and am face with a man, pale white with blood red eyes. I'm frozen.

"Kelly, Kelly what are you doing her all alone?" The man taunts.

I have to run, scream do anything! But I can't, I can't even remember how to speak.

"It time for you to com with us." He says and I know this is my last chance.

I run as fast as I can but I am knocked down hard.

"Oh Kelly don't run. It's a frivolous effort anyway." The man says in front of me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream.

"I am tired of this Jane gather everybody I am ready to go." He says turning away from me.

I turn to run but I huge man picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Come along Felix, it's a long way back home." The other man says.


	7. We were wrong

"LET ME GO!" I scream as I desperately try to trying to get out of his grasp.

There is no way I am going down without a fight.

"Oh Kelly please stop fighting, it will only make things more difficult." The dark haired vampire says.

Like hell I will!

"Aro? Would you like me to knock her out? It would make her much more bearable." The man carrying me says.

Shit.

"Hmm, I guess that's up to Kelly. Now you can either cooperate or we will have to make you " he said looking back at me.

"Fuc-" I start to say then everything goes black.

...…

I open my eyes slowly because it's hurts to even try to move at all. My head is pounding and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I look around me and see nothing but black walls. There is no visible door and no windows. I was never claustrophobic but I think I might be now.

"Hello?" I whisper.

No answer.

It's hopeless, I'm going to die here. Alone. At least I got to be with Jake one last time.

"Jacob…I love you." I whisper to myself and curl up in the corner.

"You're awake. Come ,come master wants to talk to you." I voice hisses from a now open hole in the wall.

I try to get up but I get a sharp pain in my head and start throwing up because it hurts so bad. Why is this happening to me?

...

(JACOB POV)

Kelly officially hates me. I know it hard on her but I couldn't stand watching her just sit there. I thought that asking her to fix the necklace would be a nice distraction and I admit I did want to talk to her. I didn't know how bad it was, I love her I really do but I just don't know what to do? How is does a double imprint work? Does it even exist? I have no idea but I know that I can't let her go. I know it's selfish but what can I do, I'll die without her.

"Oh my god…" Alice says making everyone stop.

I suddenly feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something's not right…

My fears are confirmed when I look at Edwards face. He doesn't look like a concern father… but he's looking at me like…like feels sorry for me.

"What? What's happening!" I yell in frustration.

"They got what they wanted… I didn't see it coming…" Alice says looking at Edward. Both have shocked looks on there stoney faces.

I don't get it. Renesmee is sitting right there, she is completely fine. What did they want!

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" I scream.

"Kelly…"

With that one word I freeze. No! No not her! Why the hell did I leave her by herself! How stupid could I be! They have her! They took her right from under our noses! They knew we would automatically assume they wanted Nessie. God dammit!

"We have to go and get her back! NOW!" I say running out the door not looking to see if anyone's following.

That's when I feel it, the pounding heartbeat, the shaking body… the voice.

"Jacob… I love you."


	8. Family

**(JACOB)**

The wind is knocked out of me, my knees go weak and before I can react I fall down right where I was standing.

"JAKE!" I hear someone scream but I can't move.

I know it. I finally get it. Her fear is my fear. Her life is my life. What have I done?

"Jake! What's happened what going on" I hear Bella say from above me.

My stomach turns and I feel everything. My head is fuzzy and I can feel her.

"It's Kelly, I felt her. She's hurt and scared. We have to go NOW!" I say aloud.

"Jacob, we have to think about this..." Edward starts.

"THINK! Think! That's just going to waste time! She's... she's hurting and I ... I'm not there... I..." I break down.

This is not my finest moment and I know how pathetic I most look right now but I just don't care.

"Jakey?" I hear a little voice say and I look up.

My little Nessie is staring at me with a worried look and her face. I feel something too. I feel love, a brother's love? A friend's love? Something? It's just so confusing. She's a child and I know that I love her deeply but will that change to something more? It's strange I care and I hate to see her sad but it's just different. Will it change? I know how I felt when Kelly was calling to me? Why then? I know that I love her and that I can't live without her.. What's happening. I don't what's going on anymore, can there really be such a thing as a double imprint? I know one thing I KNOW that I have to save her.

"Ness, I'm okay. Please go back in the house." I say calmly trying my best to smile.

"Okay Jakey" she says but walks toward me instead of the house.

She touches my cheek and the images flood through me. I'm suddenly hit with a mess of images. Mostly of me but I notice that images of Kelly keep showing up. Images of Kelly's face mostly looking at me. She's looks so…broken. I did that, I did that to her. The images stop and I notice Nessie is looking up at me.

"She loves you, Jakey." She says softly.

Did I just hear her correctly? How does she know? What the hell is going on?

"Nessie, what…"

"She loves my Jake. It's okay. Mommy and Daddy taught me that all nice girls learn to share. I can share." She says smiling.

"Ness…I…"

I am literally at a loss for words. How does she know all of this? She is just a baby. I can't do this right now. Kelly needs me and we are wasting time!

"Ness, you don't you come with me" I hear Alice say.

I mentally thank her and turn to leave.

"JAKE! Where are you going?" Bella yells stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm going to get her" I reply honestly

"Jake, you can't just walk up there and ask them to give her back!" She screeches.

"I do NOT intend on asking" I say walking away.

I hear Bella telling me to stop but it just urges me forward. I run straight into the forest and phase on the spot.

"_Don't worry Kelly, I'm coming for you" I say in my head._

(KELLY)

My head is still pounding and the light from the hallway is making it hard to see where I am going. What do these people want from me? I have thought about trying to escape but I realize I wouldn't even have a chance in hell. These bloodsuckers would kill me before I even realized it was happening. I could even run if I wanted, these two oafs are holding my arms so tight I surprised I can still feel them.

"Why am I here?" I ask not really expecting an answer.

How long is this hallway? We have been walking forever.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, master wants to speak to you." The tall brown haired one says.

"What if I don't want to talk to your 'master'?"

" Ha! As if you have a choice!" The smaller of two sneers.

"_Don't worry Kelly, I'm coming for you"_

What the hell was that? That was Jacob's voice, I'm sure of that. Did I just hear that in my head? I look around and I am positive that nobody else just heard that. He is coming for me, he is really coming. I immediately feel a calm wash over me but then I realize that if he comes here they will kill him. I can't let that happen. We finally reach two huge wooden doors and stop in front of them.

"Wait here" One of the men says and walks through the door.

After about a minute a girl with blonde hair walks out of the door and looks at me and smirks.

"Bring her in Felix."

The man standing to my right grabs my arm and shoves me through the doors. The first thing I see is how huge this room is. The room is made completely of marble with inscriptions along the top and then I see three men sitting on thrones? What is this?

"Nice to see you again Kelly" The man that I saw in the woods says to me with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same" I say back.

"Well I am sorry if you have been treated badly, it was only precaution. I'm sure that after you hear me…us out you will understand"

"I sincerely doubt that" I reply

"We shall see. Let me start out with a formal introduction. My name is Aro and this is Caius and Marcus." He says pointing to the two other men sitting beside him.

I wait to hear the rest.

"I am sure that you are rather confused to why it is that I brought you here. I promise to answer all of your questions in due time but first I'd like to say that I am happy to finally meet one of my own, it has been some time you see and when I discovered that you were who I hoped you were I was genuinely pleased to say the least."

What is this guy talking about?

"What? What do you mean one of you? I am a human if you haven't noticed?" I say.

"Yes you are completely human Kelly. What I meant when I said one of my own was that you are the last living descendant of my family."

"I'm…your…family?" I say in disbelief.


End file.
